A Name Etched in Time
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = | raids = Normal: General Bashtar (Type-0) Ultimate: Brionac (Type-0) | jumpstart = *Shinryu Celestia | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate++ dungeon with a party of Type-0 heroes! }} A Name Etched in Time was a continuous-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Thanks to Class Zero, Akademeia succeeded in repelling the forces of the Militesi Empire. With new recruits Rem and Machina, Class Zero will play a central role in Akademeia plans to reclaim the conquered lands. Layout |classic mastery 1= x5 x40 |classic 2=McTighe |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=12 |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x10 x10 |classic 3=Corsi Cave |classic stages 3=1 |classic stamina 3=7 |classic boss 3=Lesser Coeurl x3 |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x10 x10 |classic 4=Corsi |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=24 |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x10 x5 |classic 5=Togoreth Stronghold Outlands |classic stages 5=1 |classic stamina 5=11 |classic boss 5=Golem |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 x10 |elite 1=Magitek Armor Mayhem |elite stages 1=2 |elite stamina 1=24 |elite boss 1=Brionac Nimbus |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 x10 |elite 2=Escaping the Imperial Capital, Part 1 |elite stages 2=1 |elite stamina 2=14 |elite boss 2=Supersoldier Akkad |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x5 x5 |elite 3=Escaping the Imperial Capital, Part 2 |elite stages 3=1 |elite stamina 3=16 |elite boss 4=Snow Giant |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x20 x10 |elite 4=The Battle of Judecca, Part 1 |elite stages 4=1 |elite stamina 4=18 |elite boss 5=Flyvern |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x10 |elite mastery 4= x20 x3 |elite 5=The Battle of Judecca, Part 2 |elite stages 5=1 |elite stamina 5=20 |elite boss 5=Shinryu Celestia |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x7 |elite 6=Once Drawn Must Slay + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=20 |elite boss 6=Dáinsleif |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x60 |elite mastery 6= x2 x2 |elite 7=A Castle Strikes ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Golem |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x84 |elite mastery 7= x3 x3 |elite 8=Broken Vessels +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Supersoldier Akkad |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x3 x96 |elite mastery 8= x5 x5 |elite 9=The White Reaper Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=General Bashtar |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x24 |elite mastery 9= x5 x5 x2 |elite 10=The Dragon Steeds Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Flyvern |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x36 |elite mastery 10= x20 x20 x10 |elite 11=Guardians of the Dawn Ultimate+ |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Shinryu Celestia |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= x3 x3 |elite mastery 11= x5 |raid 1=Conquer General Bashtar - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=General Bashtar |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer General Bashtar - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=General Bashtar |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x5 x48 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x72 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Brionac Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Brionac |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Brionac Apocalypse+ |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Brionac |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x40 x40 x48 |leader drops 4= x2 x1,000 |member drops 4= x2 x1,000 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events